


[podfic] Moral Support

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent, Gangbang, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Alistair expresses his appreciation to the templars of Lothering in a deep and personal way.





	[podfic] Moral Support

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moral support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735700) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



**Fic** : Moral Support

 **Author** : torch

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 23:48

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 21,8 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d8mgdo47jccjkz7/torch+-+Moral+Support+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/drlywacu)


End file.
